powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Worlds
Here's list of New Worlds. Negative World This World is Red Ranger X have hidden the Evil Ranger Keys and Killer Pirate Morpher and the Negative is the exact world were the four Rangers without humans and it will only disappeared in 3 hours. Extra Ranger Keys *Nova /SPD Nova Ranger *Bat Ranger *Shark Ranger *Elephant Ranger *Nathan Perry / Green Ultra Megaforce Ranger *Mammoth Rpm Ranger/Marvin *T-Rex Rpm Ranger/Caleb *Triceratops Rpm Ranger/Lewis Big Bad Beetleborgs This is the New World is between episode 50 and 51. Past Heroes *Drew McCormick /Blue Stinger Borg *Roland Williams /Green Hunter Borg *Jo McCormick /Red Striker Beetle Borg *Josh Baldwin /White Blaster Borg Past Allies *Flabber *Count Fangula *Frankenbeans *Mums *Wolfgang *Karato *Silver Ray Past Villains Magnvores *Vexor *Typhus *Noxic *Jara *Magnavore Jet Fighters *Scabs *Shadowborg *Goldex Beetleborgs Metallix The second time they team up is between 87 and 88. Past Heroes *Drew McCormick/Chromium Gold Borg *Roland Williams /Titanium Silver Borg *Jo McCormick /Platinum Purple Borg Past Allies *Flabber *Count Fangula *Frankenbeans *Mums *Wolfgang *Little Ghoul *Art Fortunes *Astral Borgs *Roboborgs Past Villains Crustaceans *Nukus *Horribelle *Vilor *Les Fortunes *Worm Tanks *Crustaceans Jet Fighters Masked Rider This is after episode 40. Rider Warriors *Dex Stewart /'Masked Rider' *Masked Rider Warriors Past Allies *King Lexian *Donais *Zarius *Ferrian Past Vehicles *Combat Chopper *Magno Past Villains *Commandoids VR Troopers This has taken after episode 92. Past Heroes *Ryan Steele /VR Trooper Blue Mode *J.B. Reese /VR Trooper *Kaitlin Star / VR Trooper *Adam Steele / Cybertron Past Allies *Professor Hart Past Villains *Grimlord *General Ivar *Colonel Icebot *Orclan *Dispera *Doomaster *Vixens *Skugs **Ultra Skugs Evil Ranger Keys *Dark Samurai Red Ranger Warrior Mode *Dark Ultra Mega Force Knight *Koragg the Knight Wolf *Evil Green Ranger with Sword of Darkness Kamen Rider Dragon Knight This is after defeting General Xaviax. Past Heroes *Kit Taylor /Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight *Richle/Kamen Rider Incisor *Chance /Kamen Rider Torque *Price/Kamen Rider Strike *Brad /Kamen Rider Thrust *Grant/Kamen RIder Camo *Chris /Kamen Rider Sting *Hunt /Kamen Rider Axe *Albert/Kamen Rider Spear *Kase /Kamen Rider Siren *Vic/Kamen Rider Wrath *Adam/Kamen Rider Onyx *Eubulon/Advent Master *Christina Maxon/Kamen Rider Surge *JTC/Kamen Rider Strike *Danny Cho/Kamen Rider Tiger *Drew Lansing/Kamen Rider Torque *Van/Kamen Rider Camo *Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor *Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting *Cameron/Kamen Rider Thrust *Nolan/Kamen Rider Wrath *Chase/Kamen Rider Spear Past Mirror Monsters *Wild Gigazelles *Abyssslasher *Abyssodon *Abysshammer *Omegazelle *Magazelle *Raydragoons *Hydragoons *Shieldboarder *Guldstorm *Zenbiter *Wildboarder *Gelnewts *Buzzstinger Hornet *Buzzstinger Wasp *Buzzstinger Bee *Buzzstinger Broom *Buzzstinger Frost *Solospider *Mispider *Dispider Evil Ranger Keys *Cyborg Rangers *Psycho Rangers *Evil White Ranger *Dark Rangers Scythe's World This world was created by Imperious to lure the Rangers into trap, Scythe get's the Ranger Chest, steal Marvin and his friends Ranger Keys & Scythe turned back into Tony. Ranger Keys *Time Pirate Red/ Marvin *Time Pirate Blue/Caleb *Time Pirate Yellow/Zoey *Time Pirate Green/Joe *Time Pirate Pink/Val *TIme Pirate Silver/Ricardo *Time Pirate Purple/Christina Rider Keys *Masked Rider/Dex *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Kit Taylor *Kamen Rider Wing Knight/Len *Kamen Rider Siren/Kase *Kamen Rider Camo Evil Ranger Keys Evil Thunder Rangers Dark Blue Ranger Warrior Mode All Worlds Teradox combine all worlds into one planet for the invasion, summon all Ranger Keys, & Extra Ranger Keys & this is were the Team up of Time Pirates and Ultra Megaforce Rangers and Time Pirates Rangers in the final Battle. Past Rangers Red Rangers Blue Rangers Yellow Rangers Black/Green Rangers Pink Rangers Past 6th & 7th rangers Past & New Allies *Andros *Silver Gurdiens *Alex *Alpha 5 *Dr.K *Sentinel Knight *Colnel Mason Truman *Spike Skullovitch *Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Kendra & Baily *Tyler *Father Jacob *Dr. Gregory House *James Wilson *Gavin *MonkTrap *Ninjor *Blue Senturion *Phantom Ranger *Animus *Future Omega Ranger *Golden Mellenium Ranger *Blue Ranger X *Yellow Ranger X *Green Ranger X *Pink Ranger X *Zordon *GB Squadron Corps -Anthany, Traci,Lukas Past Zords *Dino Megazord *Dragonzord *Titanus *Thunder Megazord *Ninja Mega Falconzord *Shogun Megazord *Zeo Megazord *Turbo Megazord *Astro Megazord *Galaxy Megazord *Lightspeed Megazord *Time Force Megazord Red/Blue Mode *Q-Rex *Wild Force Megazord *Prideazord *Storm Megazord *Thundersaurus Megazord *Delta Squad Megazord *S.W.A.T. Megazord *Titan Megazord *DriveMax Megazord *Jungle Pride Megazord *High Octane Megazord *Samurai Megazord **Shark Zord *Holy Spirit Megazord *Cyberax *Lion King Megazord *Viking Megazord *Holy Ostrich Zord Ranger Keys *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Power Rangers Zeo *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers In Space *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Power Rangers SPD *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers RPM *Power Rangers Samurai Rider Keys *Masked Rider *Kamen Rider Dragon Knights *Masked Rider Warriors New Ranger Keys *VR Troopers *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Beetleborgs Metallix *Karato *Silver Ray Extra Ranger Keys Ninjor Auric the Conqueror Phantom Ranger Blue Senturion Mike Corbett/Magna Defender Ninjakon |}